


Have You Got My Messages?

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Not everyone loves Valentine's Day.Kim Jongdae can tell you that.





	Have You Got My Messages?

**Author's Note:**

> I do write other pairings! :) When I wrote this I didn't think it would turn out cute and fluffy. Well, who doesn't like office romance and secret admirers, right?

Jongdae hates this day.

Well, to be fair, Jongdae hates all days but this day has to take the cake.

When he saw so many people bringing flowers this morning, he thought if All Souls Day came early this year.

Of course, how could he forget?

Today is Valentine’s Day.

Their office was now decorated with huge hearts and poorly cut-out cupids. Bouquets of red roses and other flowers were now perched on several desks, along with chocolates and stuffed toys. 

His officemates were now too distracted to work. It was already ten in the morning and no one seems to be working. All his officemates cared about were reservations on restaurants and hotels.

Suddenly, a huge bouquet of lavender roses was being placed on his desk.

“Uhm…I think you delivered it to the wrong person,” Jongdae said, looking away from the flowers and continued typing.

“I’m pretty sure it’s for you,” the receptionist said, giving him the card.

“For me? Who would give me flowers?,” Jongdae asked. 

“Yeah, who would?,” one of his officemates loudly asked and there were several snickers that followed that.

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “You might’ve confused me with someone else,” he insisted.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not wrong. You’re the only Kim Jongdae around here,” the receptionist tapped the card in Jongdae’s hands and left him.

Jongdae opened the card. The flowers were really for him. The card read:

'Kim Jongdae, do you know what lavender roses mean?'

Jongdae’s brows furrowed. Flowers have meaning now?

This could’ve been some practical joke that his officemates might be pulling. But when he turned to look around, no one was paying attention to him. He picked up the flowers and wanted to throw it away. But he changed his mind. The flowers were really beautiful.

And it’s a mystery who the sender was. He hates his officemates as much as they hate him, so he highly doubt that he has a secret admirer amongst them. He hasn’t been in a relationship ever since he moved and that was almost a year ago. He went to all the blind dates his parents sent him to but it always end up badly.

'You’re too shy.'   
'You’re too intimidating.'  
'Why don’t you smile?'  
'You’re too weird.'  
'You’re not handsome enough.'  
'You’re too smart.'  
'You’re too much.'

After failed dates, Jongdae just gave up.

So who sent the flowers? Who found his lack of charms…charming?

He was so focused with his work that he didn’t notice that it was already way past lunch. He looked up, wondering why the office was quiet. His officemates were eating out, not even inviting him. Well, fine by him since he will just decline. 

He retrieved his packed lunch in his bag and was just about to open it when the receptionist ran to his table.

“Oh my god, that stupid intern!,” the receptionist huffed and placed a pile of bamboo steamers on Jongdae’s table. “I told him to give this to you! Good thing I came back because I left my wallet.”

“For me?,” Jongdae asked, gaping at the steamers. And his stomach growled at the smell coming off from them.

“Yes,” the receptionist handed him another card. “For you.”

“Do you…do you know who gave this?”

“Sorry, honey, but no, these were also just delivered to us.”

Jongdae nodded. “Would you…would you like to eat it with me?,” Jongdae shyly asked. He doesn’t like anyone in this office except for three people: his boss, who was away for a business trip; the security guard in the building; and their receptionist.

“Thank you for offering but I’m having lunch with my son,” she smiled. “But maybe next time.”

“Y-yeah,” Jongdae can only say. 

When he was alone, he opened the card and read the dedication.

'Kim Jongdae, I heard that you always wanted to eat dimsum but it’s either you were too lazy or too broke to buy it. So here, enjoy!

PS: They say that a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. I hope at least a made a little way to yours. :)'

Jongdae smiled to himself and placed the card next to the first one. Then he opened the steamers and salivate. It was his favorite. To whoever was his secret admirer, he offered a silent thank you.

There were still a lot of food left so it’s a good thing he has a lot of food containers in his pedestal so he was able to refrigerate the left overs. And he was able to dispose of the bamboo steamers before his officemates started arriving.

He was already in a good mood in the afternoon. He even smiled at his officemates when all they ever do was bad mouth him and given him some snide remarks. The flowers and the food…suddenly, Jongdae doesn’t mind today.

“I’m really starting to get envious and curious,” the receptionist came by again at three in the afternoon, bringing again a bamboo streamer, but only one this time.

Jongdae’s eye widened because he’s familiar with that steamer and the delicious smell coming from it.

“Oh my god,” Jongdae readily took the steamer from her. “How could this be?”

“What is it?,” she peered down. Some of his officemates were curious too.

Jongdae opened the streamer and he wanted to cry. Inside it were steamed buns but they were shaped into cute animals. And he only knew one store selling this. It was in his hometown, which was a four-hour travel.

“Oh, those look good!,” one of his officemates tried to get one but the receptionist swatted his hand away.

“Those are for Jongdae,” she said, pushing the curious onlookers away from Jongdae. She handed him another card. She winked before she walked away.

Placing the steamer on his desk, he immediately opened the card.

'Kim Jongdae, I know you miss your hometown so much so I hope the buns will remind you of home.'

Jongdae was dying to know who his secret admirer was. Because he seemed to know so much about him. Unless he has a stalker. But that would be impossible. Jongdae was grinning ear to ear, he even offered some of the buns to his officemates, those who were less annoying.

“Thanks,” one of them said. “Hey, did you know boss is back?”

Jongdae blinked at him. As his assistant, Jongdae should know first if his boss is back. But he didn’t receive any messages.

He pulled out his phone and starting texting his boss in his business number but he didn’t get a reply. He tried texting his boss’s personal number and he received a reply immediately…and it was an order to reserve a table in a particular restaurant for tonight.

After pleading with the person on the other line and finally after name dropping his boss’s name, he finally made the reservation. He texted his boss about the reservation. He didn’t receive any reply.

Now Jongdae’s mood deflated. He always had a crush on his boss. He knew it’s very inappropriate and unprofessional but he just can’t help admire the man. Not because of his looks but because of his admirable working ethics and bright personality. 

He always thought that he was close with his boss, that they might even be friends at the very least. 

Jongdae sighed. His boss’s private life is not his business anyways. He’s just happy that his boss seems to be dating someone now. He was afraid that his boss might be too busy to take care of himself.

Jongdae sighed again and caught glimpse of the lavender roses. He smiled. At least someone was also thinking of him this day.

He didn’t realized that it was too late when he heard his name being called. The guard called out to him, asking him if he would want dinner to be delivered. Jongdae glanced at the clock, it was fifteen past nine in the evening. No wonder why he suddenly felt very hungry.

Jongdae shut down his computer and was contemplating if he should be bringing the flowers back home. But he decided to leave it behind. He wants something to make him smile in the office, at least for a little while. He picked up the left over dimsum and made his way out.

The cold air was biting the moment he stepped out. He didn’t bring any scarf since he wasn’t expecting to be this late. He started walking when he heard his name being called again.

“Kim Jongdae!”

He turned around and saw his boss leaning on his car, a bouquet of red roses on his hand. Jongdae fished out his phone. He must’ve missed his boss’s calls or texts. But there were no messages or missed calls.

Jongdae jogged up to his boss. “You’re here? But you didn’t inform me?”

His boss, Kim Minseok, smiled at him and gave him the flowers. Confused, Jongdae received it. He was about to ask another question but his boss was untangling the scarf on his neck and then wrapping it around Jongdae’s.

“What—”

“Why are you not dress for the cold?,” his boss asked.

Jongdae was afraid to answer. His boss was really close. When his boss finally stepped back, Jongdae raised the flowers back to him.

“Why are you giving it back to me?”

“Because it’s yours?”

“Well, it’s yours,” Minseok said.

“What?”

“Haven’t you received my messages?”

Jongdae was confused. “But you didn’t text…”

“I wasn’t referring to texts or emails, Kim Jongdae…seriously, you can’t tell from my handwriting?”

Then realization dawned upon Jongdae. Those gifts. Those cards. Those messages. He found the handwriting familiar but he just didn’t put much thought on it.

“It’s you? You’re my secret admirer?”

“Finally,” Minseok rolled his eyes. But then he smiled.

“H-how…why…really?”

Minseok sighed. “Do you know what lavender roses mean?,” he asked. Jongdae shook his head. “It means love at first sight. I fell in love with you the first moment you stepped into my office and introduced yourself as my assistant. But I didn’t make any move. It’s very inappropriate and you were new. You needed the job. So I was just happy admiring you from afar.”

“So the dimsum…”

“I always invite the team to eat out in almost all the Chinese restaurant near the office but you always bailed. I knew it’s your favorite. That’s why I always suggested it.”

“And the steamed buns…did it really come from my hometown?”

Minseok smiled. “Yes. I overheard you one time talking to the guard that you missed home and the steamed buns there. You said you can’t afford yet for a ticket home so I called that store way over there and have it delivered today.”

“So the dinner reservation…”

“The reservation is for us. Or was anyway. I doubt they would hold our reservation even up to now. Your boss is such an ass for always making you work late.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry.”

Minseok laughed. Then he placed his hand overs Jongdae’s, which was still holding the bouquet.

“And do you know what the red roses mean?”

“All I know is that it means love?”

“I love you,” Minseok said. “A red rose is a symbol of declaration of one’s love. So Kim Jongdae…this is me declaring my love for you.”

Jongdae gasped. He can’t help but think if all of it was just his dream because it’s all too good to be true.

“Are you thinking of what your officemates might think if we started dating?”

Jongdae didn’t mean to chuckle but he did. “Oh, thanks for reminding me.”

“Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing too much to think about.”

“On the contrary,” Jongdae said. “The thing is…I like you so. So much. But I can’t help but think if all of these is just a dream?”

“Are you implying that I’m your dream come true?”

“What? No!”

“So I’m not your dream come true?”

“No! Stop! Don’t confuse me!” 

Minseok was openly laughing, eyes crinkling. Jongdae just pouted then laughed with him. A cold wind blew and both of them shivered. 

“Let’s go,” Minseok said.

“Where?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere we could eat at least.”

“Well, almost all restaurants are booked now and I doubt you would want fast food,” Jongdae said. “But guess what?”

“What?”

“I have plenty of dimsum left overs. We could stay at my apartment and watch some horror movies. I haven’t watched Get Out yet.”

“A horror movie on Valentine’s Day? Sounds like I found my perfect guy,” Minseok said as he pulled Jongdae’s hand down, intertwined their fingers and walked him to the front seat.

Jongdae used to hate Valentine’s Day. But with some gifts and some messages, he no longer hates it.

He loves it. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you loved it! :)


End file.
